


Nothing Seemed Right

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Crying, Gravity Falls AU, Not what he seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look into my eyes, Dipper, do you really think I'm a bad guy?!" Stanley begged, trying his damned hardest to convince Dipper to not shut that portal off. </p><p> <br/><strong>"Ten, Nine..."</strong></p><p> <br/>"I..." Dipper paused and looked at the clock, and into Stanley's eyes, tears forming.<br/> </p><p>  <strong>"Six, five..."</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Seemed Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireLion1 (Screaming_Li0n)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Li0n/gifts).



> Gravity Falls AU in which Dipper is the one who gets to the button in Not What He Seems instead of Mabel.

Stanley was running, running faster than he had ever run. "I gotta be there when it happens!" he exclaimed, out of breath. His legs ached, but he was losing time, he had to keep _running_. He looked his watch, checking the time, and panicked. He forced his legs to go faster despite the pain. 

He felt the ground shaking, and he lost his balance. He fell and checked his watch, noticing there was almost one minute left. He saw the shack in his view, and got up, running to the door. He noticed the vending machine door open, and his heart dropped.

He ran down the stairs, ignoring the numbing pain of his legs and the sharp throb with each step. He went to the elevator and pressed the button impatiently, waiting for it to come up. He got in, it feeling like forever until he got to the bottom floor. 

He pushed through the elevator door and ran through the control room, only to see his family turning the keys simultaneously to the manual overdrive. He ran through the door after hearing a the faint sound of a "This all stops now!".

"Don't touch that button!"

Stanley panted, almost heaving with each intake of breath. His stomach was churning when he saw their faces. The disappointment, the anger, the _surprise_ showing. He ignored the burning in his lungs and walked toward them.

"Dipper, just back away," he tried to plead. "Please don't press that shut-down button, you gotta trust me!"

"And I should trust you _why_?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you _lied_ to us all summer!?" Dipper waved his hands while talking, anger evident. "I don't even know who you are!"

Stanley held out his hands and stepped forward, a million things running through his brain. "Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! I-If you just let me explain..." he continued, eye switching from the button to Dipper.

He felt the ground shake and looked at his beeping watch. "Oh? Oh no, brace yourselves!" They all started floating, each letting out a howl or yelp.

**"T minus thirty five seconds."** rang out in a female voice. 

Stanley yelled, and Mabel landed against a wooden board with an "Oof!". Dipper's foot was caught under a wire, and he was floating in mid-air. 

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, holding onto the board with all her might.

"Mabel!" Dipper looked panicked, not wanting to fly away. "I'm shutting the portal down!" He quickly grabbed onto the wire and made his way to the shut-down button. A loud "NO!" was heard as Dipper jumped from the wire to the shutdown switch, hovering his hand over it. 

"Dipper, Dipper wait! Stop-!" Stanley was quickly cut off by a hard shove in his side. "Soos, what are you doing?! I gave you an order!" He hit Soos's head with his fist, Soos shifting his arms to hold them around his boss's waist. 

"Sorry, Mr.Pines, if that is your real name! But I have a new mission now, protecting these kids!" They rolled around in mid-air for a while, Soos tightening his grasp so he didn't lose his grip on Stanley.

"Soos you idiot, let me go!"

Mabel stayed where she was, tearing up from everything going on, not able to talk. 

"Dipper, please don't press that button! You can't, you gotta trust me!" Stanley cried out, trying to pry Soos's hands from around him.

"Why should I trust you?! I have every reason not to! You lied to me, and to Mabel!" Dipper gripped the pole holding the button and brought his hand up higher, gritting his teeth.

"Wait, just listen to me!" Stanley forced his hand up, trying not to shake. "Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something-?"

**"T minus twenty seconds."**

A bright flash blinded everyone, pushing Stanley and Soos against the wall. Dipper brought his hand down again but Stanley's voice stopped him.

Stanley took in a deep breathe and started talking again, trying to calm his nerves the best he could. "I wanted to say you are gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me, everything I've worked for, everything I _care_ about, it's all for this _family_!"

Dipper looked at Mabel, noting her not looking at anyone, crying into the board she was attached to. He furrowed his brows further and glared at Stanley, a line being repeated in his head over and over: _Trust no one._

"Look into my eyes, Dipper, do you really think I'm a bad guy?!" Stanley begged, trying his damned hardest to convince Dipper to not shut that portal off. 

He's lying, Dipper's brain told him. Think with your head, your head is always right. Dipper looked from Stanley to the button to the clock, and back to Stanley. "Dipper, please !"

**"Ten, Nine..."**

"I..." Dipper paused and looked at the clock, and into Stanley's eyes, tears forming.

**"Six, five..."**

Dipper closed is eyes and clenched his teeth, his face of pure anger, slamming his hand down on the button. "I don't trust you!"

 **"Portal shutting down."** the woman's voice echoed, the electricity radiating from the portal coming to a stop, the room going silent and gloomy.

Everyone dropped to the floor, Dipper immediately running to Mabel. Stanley had landed face first into the ground, Soos landing on his head. Stanley stayed there, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Soos sat up and rubbed at his neck, turning to Stanley and the twins.

Dipper got to Mabel and found her lying on the ground curled up in her sweater, sobbing quietly. "Hey, hey Mabel, it's okay, it's over." Dipper hugged Mabel tightly, softly rubbing her back.

Soos went over to Stanley and found him still lying there, shaking slightly. "Mr. Pines..?" 

Stanley whispered something inaudible to Soos, as his head was throbbing from the fall. "What did you say, sir? My head is hurting pretty badly."

Stanley spoke up, voice growing louder as it was said. "I said, he is gone _forever_!" Stanley had gotten on his hands and knees, face to the ground, eyes shut tightly. He pounded his fist on the ground before letting his head hit the ground, arms and hands now laying limply at his side. Stanley started shaking, sobs erupting from him.

Mabel grabbed her sweater and pulled it form over her head, moving her head to look at Stanley. She looked at Dipper, tears forming in her eyes. "Dipper..."

Dipper looked at Stanley and felt a tightness in his throat. He looked broken, defeated, scared, _alone_.

"Sir, who is gone forever?" Soos asked quietly, looking form Stanley to the dark portal.

"My brother... My brother is gone... Thirty years, I tried for thirty _years_... But... It didn't matter..." Stanley whispered through the tears. He continued crying, curling in on himself.

"It... He was... He was trying to get his brother back?" Dipper asked quietly, guilt swelling in him, him feeling nauseous.

Mabel shared the guilt for not trying to stop Dipper as well. She looked at the ground, as well as Dipper, tears filling their eyes.

Soos sat down beside Stanley, putting his hand on the older man's shoulder with hesitation. Stanley didn't have the strength to stop him. 

The room was deadly silent, not a sound but Stanley's quiet cries. The events from the day were weighing heavily on everyone, no one having the strength to get up, or even move at all. They sat there for a while, no one noticing that Stanley had went still.

Stanley was the first to move, getting up quietly. "I... I'm going to go to bed... If you are hungry, there are... There are leftovers in the fridge..." He sounded empty, his voice void of emotion. He walked through the control room to the elevator and went up to the shack, the silence in the room now replaced with the creaking of the elevator .

No one moved, no one spoke. Nothing seemed right. It felt as if every choice made today was the wrong one, but there was nothing that could be done. They could only continue as if it was.

**Author's Note:**

> AhhHHh sorry for not posting in like? a year or something!! I haven't been writing much but I was writing a lil sad thing for my friend (the person it is a gift for) and we both liked it so I posted it!! I hope the people reading this like it!! Even if you don't, thank you for reading!!


End file.
